User blog:Big Brother 99/Fifty Shades of Grey Film Review
SPOILERS A Fifty Shades of Grey Review from a Superfan’s POV: (Holly Masen, a close friend of mine and fellow fifty shades fan) Co-web to everythingjamiedornan.com and @EverythingJDcom When E L James began writing her erotic Twilight Fanfiction ‘Master of the Universe’ in 2009 under the pen-name Snowqueens Icedragon, little did she know just how much of an empire her fictional story of a troubled Dominant and an innocent Submissive would amass to. The story became too racy to continue being published on Fanfiction.net and was eventually pulled from the site and posted to E L’s personal blog where she continued to write the story posting chapter-by-chapter updates over the next two years. Six years later, the story and Erika’s dream have finally come to life on and off the big screen. When it was publicly announced that Jamie Dornan would portray the control-freak-philanthropist-dominant billionaire, heads turned. Media outlets erupted while fans all across the globe were infuriated. With an image etched into their minds of who Christian Grey should be portrayed by, Dornan immediately suffered scrutiny and backlash from angry fans. Dornan, a humble and quiet 32 year-old husband and father born and raised in the quiet hills of Northern Ireland has lived a relatively normal life – that is until now. While Dornan indulged in small projects from minuscule film roles to underwear modelling for none other than Calvin Klein, it is his role as serial killer Paul Spector in the BBC Two Drama ‘The Fall’ that began to slowly build his acting repertoire. That repertoire has since grown overnight as his role as dominant Christian Grey has rocketed his career to the stars. The quiet Irish actor has taken the world by storm and surprise; much to the public’s disbelief, Dornan has conquered a role that many thought was impossible for him to tackle. Dornan disagrees; ‘He’s massively complicated and conflicted and I’m sort of drawn to that. I don’t feel like that in real life. But I’m drawn to characters like that. I find that quite interesting,” says Dornan about Grey. To prepare himself for the role, he even went as far as to observe a dominant and his submissive engage in the so-called lifestyle to gain a perspective, understanding and respect for the massive role in which he was about to leap into. And boy did it pay off. Dornan spent a great deal of time perfecting the likeliness of a dominant and pulls it off effortlessly and with the grace that E L James describes within the pages. Dornan spent a magnificent amount of time and energy mastering the fifty shades that are Christian Grey; from control freak to megalomaniac, to fun and playful to hard and dominant, Dornan has proved that he can certainly tackle any role he sets his mind to. When Producer Michael De Luca was asked to speak about Jamie and how he has brought the role of Christian Grey to life, De Luca spoke of one scene in particular; “The scene that we talked about a lot is the final scene, where Ana asks him to do the worst he can do to show her how bad it’s going to get,” De Luca says. “It’s the closest Christian comes in the first book to being his full dominant self. Jamie’s performance in that scene is a miracle. He really gets carried away in the moment.” And who wouldn’t agree? It had hearts palpitating and breaking simultaneously. A reaction that could have only been accomplished by someone who truly respects the role of a character he has taken on. This will without a doubt, be the epitome of Dornan’s career. And with two more cinematic debuts to go, our expectations have now been set to extreme. It is without a doubt in this superfans mind that Dornan will not disappoint and will continue to turn heards, spark conversations and melt the hearts of Fifty Shades of Grey fans everywhere. Dakota Johnson, daughter of Melanie Griffith and Don Johnson has been privy to the Hollywood life for as long as she can remember. She has followed in her parents footsteps acquiring small roles in the film industry from the hilarious ’21 Jump Street’ to the thrilling ‘Need for Speed’ to geeky ‘Ben and Kate.’ However, Dakota had managed to stay under the radar as a small actress until very recently, while her carrer has come into full bloom almost instantaneously. Johnson plays virgin Anastasia Steele in the film adaption of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey.’ And although she was completely shot under the radar as many fans and media outlets were too busy picking on Dornan, Dakota has, without a doubt, stolen the show. She captured the essence of Ana in the most captivating way. Remarkable for someone who isn’t clothed for the majority of the film. Her ability to play such a romantic and charasmatic character has critics poking their heads up from behind the bushes begging the question ‘Where has this girl been?’ Johnson plays Steele in the most eloquent and sophisticated manner. A breath of fresh air that the entire world needed. While admitedly my expectations were low, with each new trailer or TV spot release, Johnson began to prove time and time again that she was born to play Anastasia. And when the time came for Johnson to shine in her first ever big movie leading role, mouths dropped and they’re still hitting the floor. Johnson illuminates the big screen and definitively takes Anastasia Steele to a whole new level. It’s a mystery as to why no one has tuned in to Johnson’s impeccable acting abilities until now. And it is her roles as Anastasia Steele that will place her on the map for good. Admitedly, there are some rather awkward and intimidating moments in which Johnson was obligated to. Johnson’s response? ‘My secret is, I have no shame.’ And nor should she. She’s a beautiful young lady with a massive career in front of her. Fifty Shades is just her beginning and what a beginning to have. Together, Dornan and Johnson have an on-screen chemistry that is respectable, classy and intimidating. I couldn’t imagine anyone else in place of either of them No movie adaption of a book is ever the same as the novel itself – and the authors who write such magnificent stories wish nothing but the very best for their dreams that come to life on the big screen. James has not disappointed her fans. Sure we all wish there was a little more kinkyness and raunchiness – more Red Room of Pain. But there are still two more film adaptions to come and James will surely make sure that her fans are not left disappointed. She has made her fans proud. And those that are not satisfied with the film are those who never took the time to read the novels in the first place – at least not with an open mind. As a fan and devoted follower to E L James since 2009, I am 100% satisfied with the film adaption of Fifty Shades of Grey. With Sam Taylor Johnson as the confirmed director for Fifty Shades Darker, expectations continue to rise and the anticipation continues to build. How long do we have to wait for the second installment? I think we can all agree on the same answer; too long. Just like Christian can’t get enough of Ana, I can’t seem to get enough of Jamie, Dakota and Fifty Shades of Grey. I eagerly anticipate box office record breaking sales, catapulted careers and a movie that has and will forever change the lives of millions of readers, lovers, men, women and those alike. source: Everything Jamie Dornan Category:Blog posts